militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Awards and decorations of the Ukrainian Armed Forces
Awards and decorations of the Ukrainian Armed Forces are military decorations issued by the Ministry of Defence of Ukraine to soldiers who achieve a variety of qualifications, who have completed classroom training standards stipulated in their military occupational specialty and accomplishments while serving on active and reserve duty in the Armed Forces of Ukraine. Together with military badges, medals are a means to outwardly display the highlights of a service member's career. These badges are worn in order of precedence (Master the highest). Only badge of the highest degree worn.http://www.mil.gov.ua/ministry/simvolika-ta-nagorodi/nagrudni-znaki-vijskovoi-doblesti.html On May 30, 2012 President of Ukraine Viktor Yanukovych issued a decree enacted new regulations on departmental awards. During 2012-2013 the Ministry of Defence of Ukraine has developed a new system of incentive awards. Class specialist Сompulsory military service Army File:Klas master.jpg|Master Badge File:Klas1.jpg|1st grade Specialist Badge File:Klas2.jpg|2nd grade Specialist Badge File:Klas3.jpg|3rd grade Specialist Badge Air Forces File:AF klasM.jpg|Master Badge File:AF klas1.jpg|1st grade Specialist Badge File:AF klas2.jpg|2nd grade Specialist Badge File:AF klas3.jpg|3rd grade Specialist Badge Navy File:NavyM.jpg|Master Badge File:Navy klas1.jpg|1st grade Specialist Badge File:Navy klas2.jpg|2nd grade Specialist Badge File:Navy klas3.jpg|3rd grade Specialist Badge Voluntary military service Army File:KontraknikM.jpg|Master Badge File:Kontraktnik klas1.jpg|1st grade Specialist Badge File:Kontraktnik klas2.jpg|2nd grade Specialist Badge File:Kontraktnik klas3.jpg|3rd grade Specialist Badge Air Forces File:AF kontraktM.jpg|Master Badge File:AF kontrakt klas1.jpg|1st grade Specialist Badge File:AF kontrakt klas2.jpg|2nd grade Specialist Badge File:AF kontrakt klas3.jpg|3rd grade Specialist Badge Navy File:Navy kontrM.jpg|Master Badge File:Navy kontr klas1.jpg|1st grade Specialist Badge File:Navy kontr klas2.jpg|2nd grade Specialist Badge File:Navy kontr klas3.jpg|3rd grade Specialist Badge Long Service Medal Service Badges Army File:Znak lf.gif|Armed Forces of Ukraine Badge Chiefs of the General Staff Awards File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 12.jpg|Glory and Honor Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 11.jpg|For valiant military service to the Motherland Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 10.jpg|For services to the Armed Forces of Ukraine Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 09.jpg|For achievements in military service Badge (I and II class) File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 08.jpg|Emergency Response Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 07.jpg|For Work Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 06.jpg|Military Signaller Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 05.jpg|Military Exercise Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 13.jpg|Example Badge (I II and III class) Sergeants and petty officers badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 01.jpg|Best Petty Officer Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 02.jpg|Best Sergeant Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 03.jpg|Best Sergeant Badge File:Badges and Medals of the Ukrainian Army 04.jpg|Best Sergeant Badge Other Accoutrements Excellence Badge is awarded to soldiers, sergeants and officers with excellent military discipline, with rewards for exemplary performance of duty, perfectly captured their field. provide excellent care, preservation and operation of weapons, military equipment and supplies; who can well organize and methodically correct conduct training subordinates, achieved high performance in combat and humanitarian training and strengthening military discipline of their units.http://www.mil.gov.ua/ministry/simvolika-ta-nagorodi/nagrudni-znaki-vijskovoi-doblesti.html File:Vidminnuk.jpg|Excellence in the Armed Forces of Ukraine File:Sportsmen.jpg|Warrior athlete Badge File:Bogyna.jpg|Ivan Bohun Badge to cadetshttp://www.mil.gov.ua/ministry/simvolika-ta-nagorodi/nagrudni-znaki-vijskovoi-doblesti.html File:Ukrainian guards.jpg|Ukrainian Guards Badge See also * Awards and decorations of the Ukrainian Armed Forces (before 2012) References #Decree of the President of Ukraine № 365/2012 #Decree of the President of Ukraine № 1094/96 #Decree of the President of Ukraine № 134/97 #Decree of the President of Ukraine № 650/2004 № 650/2004 *